Who are you and what have you done with the real Arthur?
by douevnkiwi
Summary: Amelia Jones moves to a new house when her dad loses a job and discovers a world within the walls. (2p Hetalia and Coraline crossover)


"Amelia!" Dad snapped at me. I nearly jumped up out of my seat, I was so startled!

"Oh, uh, yeah, Dad?" I raised my eyebrows and set down my notebook on the car seat next to me. (I was in the back seat- Dad #1 and Dad #2 were in the front seats.)

"We're about to pass by your new school. Don't you want to see it?" He -Arthur, his name is Arthur- sighed a bit too dramatically. "I swear..you American kids with your...kidzboy bebops..and..whatever it is.." He grumbled. I don't know if you can tell this yet, but Dad #1 is very grumpy. All. The. Time. He's also very, very, British.

"Yeah, sure, I guess..." I groaned. There was still three days of summer! Three whole days! There was no need for talk of school yet!

I glanced out the window of the station wagon to stare absently at the school. Just a normal school, I guess. You know, brown exterior, plenty of windows for each classroom, and an abundance of soccer, baseball, and football fields. Nothing different about it than my last school, except for the students and teachers. It was smaller than my old school, though.

"I bet you'll love it," Francis, Dad #2, smiled at me from the passenger seat. Out of my dads, he's the less strict one, but Arthur is really controlling and over protective so we can never do fun stuff like I'd like to do.

"Yeah...maybe.." I mumbled and picked my pencil and notebook back up, finishing a sketch of Wonder Woman. But seriously though, name me three people that love school, off of the top of your head. It's impossible, right? Even the teachers hate school.

Today, we were moving to our new 'house'. Which is really just an apartment complex run by one of Dad's friends, Berwald. He's kind of weird, I think, though I can hardly remember him. Arthur says he has a seven year old son, just a couple years younger than me(I'm 11!), and I have a sinking feeling that I'm going to get stuck with babysitting duty.

And the only reason why we're actually moving is because Arthur got fired from his job as a chef(I'm surprised this hasn't happened before) and Francis didn't make enough money at his old job to live off of. Mr. Berwald said that we could live with him in his house for free until Arthur can get a job again. Meh. I guess it's better than living in a cardboard box or back in the foster home.

Once we finally arrived at the apartment complex, the first thing I noticed about it was how tall it was. The way it was tipping to the side kind of reminded me of the Burrow from Harry Potter. Except..pink. Like, a crappy paint job pink. Spots of brown, which must have been the color underneath the pink, were visible and the white shutters were turning yellow. Ew.

Standing on the porch were a blonde couple. I assumed the dude was Berwald and the lady was his wife. On the lawn, a boy was playing with a small white dog and some dirt. He was probably Peter.

We pulled into the gravelly driveway as far as we could go in an effort to save room for the moving van that would be here shortly and the lady waved. Berwald simply stared at us.

"Now, Amelia, remember your manners," Arthur's tone of voice still managed to be stern even through a smile, which he was sending to Berwald & his wife.

"Yeeeess, Dad," I groaned and grabbed my box of most valuable stuff from beside me. In it were things like my favorite stuffed animals, and pictures of my friends from the old foster home and my last school. I opened up my car door and slammed it shut after I climbed out.

"Hello!" The lady, whose name I still didn't know, approached us. I just stared at her. She had brown eyes that went along with her blonde hair, and a model-perfect petite figure.

Berwald continued to stare at us from a distance, and with his hair shadowing his face the only feature visible on him were his cobalt eyes penetrating my own aqua orbs. He was really creepy, I decided, and I did not like him one bit. The boy, Peter, didn't pay any attention to me or Dads, and I wondered if he knew we were going to be moving in.

"Hello, Tina, I hope you've been well," Francis smiled softly and offered Tina a hand. She shook it and nodded graciously, then smiled down at me. "Would you like to come inside and see your new home?"


End file.
